Fics For Me
by TheRowdyRuffGirl
Summary: These Are Fics That Were Written For Me. First Two Written By:
1. Chapter 1

Cronus x Bethany x Rufioh

Today started out like any other, the rain poured outside your bedroom, being as it was a weekend you really didn't want to get up but she made a promise with your good friend Meulin, she hand some new ships she wanted fanfiction for. You wish she could have just called her but Meulin insisted, plus Meulin was bribing you with cocoa and cake.

You walked to her closet grabbing the first thing you saw which was a baggy shirt with some silly cat in space, it was a gift from Nepeta last Christmas. You made your way down the street umbrella drawn humming a tune. Glancing at Rufioh's house as you walked past it a blush illuminating your cheeks as you walked quicker to Meulins, When you got outside the door you were tackled to the floor. "I mew you would come, afurter all we besties!" Meulin said before helping you up dragging you inside.

"So I was thinking, and I couldn't believe it, I didn't have a ship fur you." Meulin told her looking away. "But I have one meow." Meulin said. "That is?" You asked. "Well its a tie, I'm sorry to stick you with such losfurs, but I ship you and Cronus, or mewbe, Rufioh." Meulin said. "I-I... you're nuts woman." You told her blushing furiously. "Oh come on." Meulin told her. "But fur the matter, I want a fanfiction of you with one of them." Meulin told her.

"I-I guess I can try, now is that all?" You asked her quirking an eyebrow. "Yes, oh and sorry I couldn't make the treats but heres a starbucks gift card as thanks." Meulin said placing it in Bethanys hand. "Thank you." You said before leaving walking to you house.

'Well at least that wasn't an all day thing.' You though pulling out your notebook starting on the fanfiction. Your mind wandering to filling a pail with two attractive trolls. Suddenly a wave of depression hit you when you began thinking of all the way your body was imperfect, and that there was no way you could even write a smut scene placing the book down a pencil marking the page.

Pulling out another book she began writing things she hated about herself. when suddenly the doorbell rang. Standing up to go answer it she found Cronus standing there with a smirk and shitty pick up line. "Mituna's left eye is red and right eye is blue, I wvould listen to Kankris lectures if I got a chance to talk to you." Cronus said. You facepalm yourself. "Cronus, what are you here for?" She asked folding her arms. "Can't a boy come see smell the prettiest flower in the garden." Cronus asked causing you to roll your eyes. "Seriously Cro?" You asked. "Wvell, I am here to see you, I saw Areana was busy and I thought wvell it's Vwalentines and wvhy not spend it wvith you?" He said. "Fine, Fine come in." You said opening your door as he made his way in.

"Wvell, wvhat should wve do, I must wvwarn ya, I'm in heat." Cronus said wiggling his eyebrows. "Stop that, Cronus, I don't want to hear about your period." You said. Cronus looked a little lost but gave a small laugh. Just as you were about to sit down you heard the door ring again and you went to it opening seeing Rufioh.

"H-heh. Hey I was thinking we could like hang out, or something, I mean I know its your human holiday of celebrating relationships and stuff but maybe you want to watch some pokemon or something?" Rufioh said looking nervous as ever. "Yeah come on in." You said as he made his way in sitting on the couch sitting next to Cronus. "H-hey." Rufioh said giving a small wave. "Hey Chief." Cronus said.

"Hey are you two hungry?" You asked. "I'm starvwed, you should let me eat out." Cronus said only to be biffed by Rufioh. "A snack would be nice." Rufioh told her as she went to go pick it out something to eat.

While she had done that Cronus picked up the book on the table. "Hey you shouldn't do that." Rufioh said. "Shut up Chief! This story is about us." Cronus said. "W-wait really let me read." Rufioh said looking over his shoulder.

Rufioh and Cronus were reading while Bethany was cooking a dish for the two. Rufiohs face was getting darker brown while Cronus's was getting darker purple as the story progressively was getting dirty, Rufioh could feel his bulge coming out of his nook. When the story came to end. "W-where the rest?" Rufioh asked trembling slightly. "Maybe in here." Cronus asked picking up the other book but reading it just made his blood pumper break.

The book rambled on about things, she hated like the color of her eyes, the shape of her body, the way she bounced when she ran, things of that nature.

Cronus stood up walking to the kitchen wrapping his arms around. "Bethy-Boo, I want you." Cronus said breathing on your neck causing you breath to hitch in your through. "C-cronus stop." You said dropping your spatula. Cronus left a trail of feathery kisses on your neck. "N-ngh." She shuddered under him. "S-stop." She said feeling like she was going to melt into Jelly never being touched in such a way.

Rufioh turned around feeling his stomach burn with jealousy as he flew in there. "That's no way to a get a princess." Rufioh said pulling you close to him. "She's my tinker bell." Rufioh said biting her ear.

Your head was starting to spin. "Wvhat no, I love my bethy-boo and all her curvwes." Cronus growled running his hands down her curbs tracing the outlines of her body before pulling her close to him.

"But look at her eyes, They shine like an Alternian sun." Rufioh growled. "Tsk Lets finished that chapter in her fanfiction and whoever is the best is her matesprite." Cronus growled back. "Fine," Rufioh said picking her fluttering to the couch placing her down. "Are you alright with this?" Rufioh asked her. "Y-yes." She said visioning this like dream.

Rufioh and Cronus gave each other a glare before starting. Rufioh slid her shirt up giving a small gasp, he had never seen such beauty her skin was flawless and her curves were sexy he begain kissing down around her stomach leaving kisses on his hips and around her navel, while Cronus lifted up shirt reaching around unclipping her bra. He'd read enough Dirty human magazines to know what nipples are they were the horns of a human body. He groped the squishy breast kneading it with one hand taking the other in his mouth sucking it like a child would to a bottle.

"N-Ngh," She moaned arching her back, she could feel his liquids starting to ooze from her panties. Rufioh undid her buttons with his teeth gently sliding her pants down her legs leaving just her moistened panties. Cronus had already gotten her top off leaving her almost completely naked.

Rufioh slid the panties to the side inserting a finger into her wet nook, slightly surprised there was no bulge but there was a little flap above her hole which he rubbed with his hand after a few moment he pulled away licking his fingers. smirking he pulled down her panties tossing them aside.

"Hey Chief its my time down there." Cronus said. "Y-yeah okay." Rufioh getting to the front. "H-hey its not fair I'm undressed and you two aren't." She said. The boy looked each other quickly stripping their clothes. Showing their well toned bodies. "Rufioh s-sit on my face." She begged. "W-what?" Rufioh asked her. "You heard me! I can't take any more you guys, I-I need this." She moaned.

Rufioh did as she asked and practically pressed his nook her face her tongue running up the slip dipping into the crevice as her hand massaged his bulge. Rufiohs wings flapping in delight.

Cronus took her words as a chance to loose her virginity. His bulge out and search for warmth when it found her nook quickly entering causing her to gasp as well as him, his bulge twisting and turning insider her tight nook. As his hips moved causing her more pleasure as her tongue lapped up Rufioh Root beer flavored juices. Her hips moving though she could feel her stomach moving with the motions making her feel slightly self conscious at the feeling. "Oh swveet troll Jegus I love all you, all of his." Cronus said purring his hand gripping her love handles his fins wiggling with delight as he rammed into her.

Rufioh found himself purring as well rocking his hips against her face as her hand worked wonders. She could feel herself getting closer to her peak since Cronus's bulge keep brushing across her g-spot.

Cronus reached down rubbing her clit as he rocked his hips, doing that had sent her over the edge as she poured out all her juices her walls constricting his bulge sending him over the edge as well as he pressed as far as he could into her his genetic fluids spilling against her walls and against her walls as he pulled out the material dripping from her legs down to the floor. Cronus flopped down nuzzling her stomach as he purred her fins still wiggling.

She continued working her way with Rufiohs bulge and nook his hand gripping the couch his knuckles practically turning white his purrs sounding like a motor before he screaming her name. "B-Bethany!" He screamed his wings flapping faster as he released onto her face and chest. He quickly pulled away apologizing profusely. "It's okay." She said before sitting up with a frown on her face. as Cronus's face feel to her comfy thigh still purring. "Y-you guys should leave." She said. "Hm why Bethy-boo?" Cronus asked. "Because as fun as this was I know neither of you really like me like this, I know it was just a fuck." She told them. "Wvhat?!" Cronus asked. "N-no you got this all wrong." Rufioh told her.

"What do you mean?" She asked. "Even if you did, you could do way better then me." She told them. "Why do you say that." Rufioh asked. "I'm not exactly the best of looking, and my personality sucks." She said. "No you're wrong!" Rufioh said. "I love you, you're perfect in my eyes you're the tinker bell to my peter pan. I'm nothing without you." Rufioh said. "Wvhat he said, you're the the spitting image of perfection, every inch from your head to your toe." Cronus told her.

"Even so, I couldn't have both of you." You said feeling a deeper guilt. "Said wvho? I'm okay wvith it as long as you lovwe me." Cronus said. "Plus I've been in a love triangle before, and as long as you don't beat the shit out of me then it can work." Rufioh said. "Are you sure?" She asked twiddling her fingers. "We are positive." They said in unision.

Right as that happened the fire alarm went off since she had forgotten to turn the stove off. "S-shit." She said getting up. As the all quickly got up trying to put out the fire before the fire man came in giving the a weird look. "Peanut butter and jelly cooking experiment gone wrong." Was all she could say as the two boys nodded in unison before he shrugged quickly putting out the fire and leaving. "H-happy valentines." She said. "You two." They said wrapping her in a hug.

She really couldn't have had a more eventful day, tomorrow she would have to take her morail Areana out for starbucks and discuss her new red-rom quadrant. But for now she content as they all settling onto the couch after flipping the cushions.

By:


	2. Chapter 2

Cronus x Bethany x Rufioh

It had been a few months since that fateful night she had spent with her two wonderful matesprites. Beth looked in the mirror fixing her make and adjusting her new bra. Rufioh had insisted she should meet his family, they were dying to meet her.

She gave a large breath feeling nervous about meeting them. Later this week she was going to meet Cronus's family, she had heard some terrible things about them, but you can't believe everything you hear.

Suddenly a knock came from her door, rushing to the door she opened it to see her darling Rufioh standing there in a tux with a nervous demeanor. "S-so are you ready?" He asked. "As ready as I will ever be." She told him. He gave a light chuckle before picking her up bridal style his wings as he took off into the night.

Flying with Rufioh was always so Romantic. He was always so gentle with you but he was still nervous all the time.

Soon they got to the house, Where the door quickly opened and you were engulfed in a strong hugged by the Summoner. "Oh Rufioh, she is even prettier than you explain, she is almost as beautiful as my Mindfang." He said letting you go inviting you into their house, it smells pleasant and inviting. Tavros soon rolled up. "H-hey, Rufioh said y-your really nice and uh,,, I think that is really um,,, cool" Tavros said.

"Well shall we eat?" Summoner said pointing at the Mexican dishes displayed all over the table. "I have really gotten into this culture." Summoner explained. She gave a small laugh as they began eating.

The night went so very well, she ended up having a fiduspawn card playing tournament with the whole family which was alot like Pokemon, after that it was followed by LARPing something or another, though Beth would call it more of a reenactment of Peter pan. The whole night was great, though she ended up staying the night in Rufioh room.

When she was leaving the next day. She was looked at with big puppy eyes by the Summoner and Tavros. "You are like the only person Rufioh has ever brought home I've actually liked you have to come over at least once week I insist." Summoner told her. "O-Okay." She told him. "Y-yeah you're like uh,,, a sister and I really hope you and uh,,, Rufioh stay together." Tavros said. "We will." She promised hugging the Tavros. Who happily hugged her back. "I-I will see you around uh,,, okay." Tavros said making you nod.

Rufioh picked you bridal style once again flying you to your door step. "I'm really so happy they liked you." Rufioh said with a nervous chuckle kissing her cheek. "You can kiss my lips too." She told him. "Oh right. I guess sometimes I still get nervous that you might stop liking me if I get to improper or something." Rufioh said. "No I will always love you." You told him leaning in kissing his lips as his face lit up and his wings flapped.

After he left you went inside. You needed to think about how you were going to introduce yourself to the Ampora's.

You had most this week to think this over so it made it seem a little easier when the time came.

Cronus knocked on your door. You dressed in a poodle dress to go with Cronus's greaser look. You open the door Cronus's jaw dropped so wide his cigarette dropped out. "Vwoah, Hottie alert, call 911 I think I just died of hovw cute you are." Cronus said. "Stop it Cronus." She told him with a blush. Cronus gave her ass a nice pap earning another glare. "Okay I'll stop." Cronus said.

The two of you walked to the adoption of a human hive they had. They had one on sea and on land.

When they got there, the door opened to reveal a very displeased Eridan. "You didn't say she wwas a filthy lowwblooded landwweller." Eridan growled. "Ugliest couple I have ever seen." Dualscar added on. Which was a hit right in Bethanys self esteem. Cronus quickly escorted you to his room.

"I am so Vwery sorry." Cronus said tearing up going to sit on his bed burying his face in his hand. "Hey Cronus, don't worry about its not you who said that." You told him pulling him into a hug. "I really didn't vwant you to meet them, especially not Dualscar." Cronus said you seemed confused. "I don't know if you ever noticed but…" Cronus said taking off his shirt on his back side there were alot of scars. "W-what?!" You gasped. "My family really hates me." Cronus said quickly putting his shirt back on. "I-I didn't know." You said quickly pulling him into a hug.

"Get your filthy ass out here and properly introduce us to your pathetic excuse for a matesprit." Dualscar said banging onto the door. When Cronus looked at you guilt ridden eyes whispering leave, knowing if she didn't surely something bad would happen, his family hated land dwellers even more so humans.

"Not if I'm going alone, you're coming with me." You told him grabbing his arm pulling him towards the window. "Vwhat?" He asked. "I'm taking you with me, you're staying with me now." Beth said.

The two climbed out the window and quickly escaped. "Are you sure?" Cronus asked. "More positive than anything." She told him as the ran to her house.

Dualscar burst into the room with a harpoon gun and a smirk quickly turning to disappointment. "Smart girl." He said.

After a few months Cronus had gotten adjusted to living more like a human and was quickly accepted into the Nitram family along with Bethany, and to be honest, none of them could be happier at the new family life.

By:


	3. Chapter 3

Usually Bethany would be shared and switched between days of the week by her two matesprits Cronus and Rufioh occasionally having a threesome. In the time they had been together they tried many different sexual positions. Eventually the two trolls had learned Bethanys by far was double penetration. Her screams were the loudest when she was getting rammed into in both openings.

Lately Bethany had felt a little down it had been a few years since she had gotten with Cronus and Rufioh she'd learn to leave her body and all her faults in that time as much as she could. But recently she had seen some old friends from high school had gotten pregnant which made her a little envious of others, why exactly she was unsure. Possibly from the idea that she would never get to have the happiness since she was dating two troll, Though she would never trade the two trolls for the world, though as far as she knew they could not reproduce in such a way.

picking up her phone she read over some missed texts, One from Porrim reading something along the lines of Cronus was in heat so watch out, another from Horuss with with the same kind of warning, since both of those trolls had around them for most their lives they were able to warn her when they would come into heat, which she honestly still thought was slightly silly.

But soon after she heard a knock at her front door, going to answer it she found Cronus standing there with a bouquet of flowers and a large box of chocolate. "Eh? The Chocolate for me or you?" She joked. "Vwell for you of course unless you vwant to share?" Cronus told her. Making her raise an eye brow handing him back the box. "No no, I think you need it more then me." She told him. Cronus smiled opening the box pulling one out putting it in his mouth his fins wiggling in delight.

"So I vwas thinking earlier my vwoman deservwes to be pleased in every vway so I called to havwe Rufioh come ovwer too." Cronus told her. Heh Porrim was right he was in heat, he wasn't usually overly fond of have to share intimately, at least not usually at the same time.

Rufioh fluttered up sitting in the open window. "Heh, hey babe." Rufioh told her as he slowly climbed into the window. "Oh is that chocolate?" Rufioh asked Cronus who gave a small nod offering the box to Rufioh to take a bite.

"I'm going to get a movie going." She told them, she had a movie being planned out for just this kind of occasion which was fifty shades of grey; putting it in she waited for the movie to begin as the both took a seat on either side of her. When the movie started getting a little promiscuous Rufioh decided to turn his attention away from the screen to avoid embarrassment leaning in he began placing feathery kisses up her neck.

Cronus had noticed what Rufioh had began coming onto her running his hand up shirt lifting her bra up cupping her breast before slowly kneading her boob. Though his attention turned on and off the screen curious.

Rufioh's hand trailed down to the bottom of her shirt slowly lifting it up until it was pulled over her head and tossed to the side leaving her bra half ass lifted up which Rufioh has unhooked the back letting it slide down her arms and tossing into the clothes pile. She turned around grabbing Rufioh's face pulling him into a kiss it was heated from the start her hands pulling off his vest throwing it to the side in the pile that was going to slowly pile up. Running her hand up his shirt she traced over his well defined muscles letting out a soft moan.

Cronus could feel himself getting slightly jealous he want to be pleased just as badly reaching between her legs he rubbed the fabric causing her to let out another moan and she moved her hips against his hand a smirk played across his face as he reached up unbuttoning her pants and slowly began sliding them down. Revealing a cute pair of lace see through panties showing her sexy plump ass through the fabric. He could slowly feel his bulge emerging from its crevice.

Though he wasn't going to fade into his own pleasures yet he was going to please her first, sliding the panties down leaning down her ran his tongue all the way up her slit. Her body shivered at the sensation causing her to run her nails down Rufiohs chest a little harder than she intended causing scratch marks down his chest Making Rufioh gasp, he had to admit he really liked the sensation.

Cronus smirked at his reaction running his tongue up a few more times occasionally dipping his tongue into her wet caves which was driving her insane after a few movements of licking and dipped he pressed his tongue into her twirling is around as he lifted his hand up rubbing her clit playfully as he began purring to add vibrations to the already too sweet sensation. She felt herself panting scratching Rufioh chest again as she pulled her hands out gripping onto the sheets. "Hng…" She moaned working her hands on Rufiohs buttons unbuttoning them pulling them down revealed a moving bulge. She ran her tongue up the bulge. "N-no doll, l-let us p-please you." Rufioh said, as much as he loved the feeling of his tentacle being played with he needed relief from this building sensation.

"A-are you sure?" She asked. "Yes of course doll." Rufioh told her. Cronus pulled away liking the idea Rufioh was getting and needing to be free from his own tight leather pants. "I think the room vwould be the best place for this," Cronus added on. "Good idea." Bethany said as she tossed her clothes to the side since the were already down at her ankles anyways. Rufioh had done the same thing although Cronus was still stuck in his clothes prison. The trio made their way down the hall to her bedroom.

Once the door had shut Cronus quickly freed himself from his restraining clothes tossing them in a small pile. His bulge wiggling desperately trying to find its favorite place with constricting walls. Rufioh lifted her leg into the air while the other was down allowing him and Cronus both easy access his bulge twisted and knotted around itself searching for pleasure. Cronus put his hand on her leg as well to help keep it elevated.

Due to the close proximity the appendage had found its way to her tight hole slowly beginning to penetrate the precum or slime on the muscle being use as a slick lubricant. Though he quickly pulled away wanting to please her some first or at least stretch her a little, running his hand over his shaft to use some of the slime as lubricant he slowly penetrated her arse hole interesting one finger to begin with slowly pumping it in and out before adding a second finger pumping a little harder, as Bethany began making small pants feeling pleasure from the sensation. Rufiohs shaft had found its way into into her nook as it began twitching and movie almost as if making sure she was adjusted before Rufioh felt she was ready he began moving his hip. His bulge would often press into her G-spot while it twitched.

Once Cronus felt she was well enough prepared he entered her letting out a low growl as he did so as he began moving his hips moaning. The two troll pumped in and out of her, Cronus biting his lip while Rufioh was kissing into her. The room was filled with hot pants and moans.

Rufioh was the first one to go over the edge his wings flapping as he did so his genetic fluid spilling into her filling her up to the brink the extra spilling out down her leg. It was odd he smelt a strange scent as he did so a scent which he never smelled before but it was wonderful and made him fill content as she bulge slowly receded into his nook.

Meanwhile Cronus was cupping her breasts as he moved hips into her readjusting the position to be more cuddled like as he rammed harder into her. "N-Ngh! Cronus!" She cried. "Bethany!" He yelled as he spilt the contents of his bulge deep inside of her a sudden scent overcoming him causing him to blush deep violet and purr contently.

Slowly he pulled out too. He nether regions looking like someone had a peanut butter and jelly party went on. She flopped back giving a content sigh of relief.

The trio had cuddle easily falling asleep after that, the two boys both feeling alot of relief with this.

Over the next few weeks she had noticed a little small change in attitude, both the trolls had gotten slightly moody and impatient but nothing that seemed to bother her but towards the end of the second month it had gotten a little worse along with that she notice a small change in psysic on both the troll they both had a bit of a small bump in their bellies.

Cronus seemed to have symptoms of morning sickness while Rufioh seemed to get odd craving, he seemed to like hot things covered in Chocolate.

The first thought that entered her mind was slightly a scary one but she knew it couldn't be possible, after all one they were men two they were totally different species but none the less it concerned her enough to schedule an appointment to the doctors office she decided to ask for troll doctors instead of human.

Once the appointment had come they ran normal test and everything seemed to be fine up until the ultrasound one of the human doctors had suggested from the symptoms he had overheard the trolls talking about.

Once that was ran everything became clear about, well everything.

"So we're going to be parents huh doll?" Rufioh asked. "I guess so." Bethany had told him with a nervous look. "Hey Kitten, don't stress okay, I knovw you vwill be a vwonderful mom." Cronus told her nuzzling into her purring. "Y-you're right." She told them.

Over the next few month she began feeling more like a slave then a girlfriend though, but she happily gave belly rubs to Cronus, along with back and shoulder massages to Rufioh. She would often sing nursery rhymes to their bellies along with Lullabies. Both the trolls seemed to enjoy the idea of human pregnancy very much.

"Hey doll, do you evwer regret choosing me?" Cronus asked in one of his moods while she was lightly rubbing his belly. "No I would never regret choosing you I love you Cro," She told him rubbing in circular motions. "Good, because sometimes I get nervwous thinking about that." Cronus told her. "Well don't if it wasn't meant to be this little miracle wouldn't be happening." She told him making a smile grace its way on to Cronus's face as he began purring lightly as Bethany rubbed his belly and they both slowly started falling asleep.

She had woken up to the light sound of sobbing from the other room. Making her way to the other room she saw Rufioh crying into his hands. "Hey Rufioh whats the matter?" She asked getting behind him rubbing his shoulders. "I feel so terrible about the way I've been treating you lately." Rufioh told her. "You've been treating me fine, I mean you're a little moody but who wouldn't be with a baby bump that big." She told him reaching around rubbing his belly. Making him give a small chuckle. "So don't worry about it okay." She told him as he gave a small nod. She began to sing a lullaby as he laid back slowly drifting off into dream land her along with him.

At about 3 am in the morning she was awoken by two blood curdling screams she had never heard anything like it before apparently their water had broken at the same time. She quickly got dressed as she carefully but hurried rushed them into her car as he they were panting and trying to use controlled breathing to control their contractions.

She drove about 100 miles an hour down the freeway to the hospital where they were quickly admitted into the same room. Cronus looked like her was about to burst into tears while Rufioh looked like he about to punch a wall, after a few hours of harsh labor two grubs were born Rufiohs was an hour before Cronus's making his the older brother.

The Jade blooded trolls had made sure everything on the grub was healthy and everything seemed to be in order. Rufioh had passed out after giving birth so the new born grub was handed to Bethany the baby gave a small squeak before purring nuzzling into Bethany bosom.

Meanwhile Cronus had finally given birth to his baby with was another healthy baby grub. Which was handed back to Cronus after giving a small hiss followed by giggles. "They are going to be the trouble child you know." She said looking at the grub who had blue eyes like Bethany and black hair like Cronus the horns were much like Cronus's as well except the stood up a little bit straighter. Meanwhile Ruifiohs baby had Bethanys hair color along with big brownish eyes like Rufiohs. Both grubs had a bit of pink tint to the skin on their face.

"Hovw does it feel to be a parent?" Cronus asked snuggling into the grub. "Better than you could ever imagine." She told him a wide smile on face causing Cronus to smile widely. Rufioh soon woke to be handed his grub by Bethany. "Oh doll, he's so cute!" Rufioh said snuggling into him.

Bethany sat in a chair next to the two and the cuddled their grubs both purring contently as the grubs squeaked loudly out of happiness. There couldn't be a more perfect family in her mind


	4. Chapter 4

Rufioh x Bethany

[Drunk Guest]

Today started out great! Today was the day Bethany was to go see Rufioh, since it was his day of the week to get her. He heard he had the whole day planned out, it worried her Cronus had shown a tad bit of Jealousy since the beginning of their relationship. Though he was getting better, he seemed to get more jealous on weeks Rufioh would get more days even though he would get more the following week.

She got dressed up in a beautiful orange gown, Porrim had teamed up with Kanaya to make adding just the right amount of sexy. Fixing her hair up in ringlets she got herself ready.

Suddenly there was a ring at her door. Rushing to open she found Rufioh whose jaw almost dropped looking at her before giving a nervous chuckle. "H-Hey Tinker Bell, I-I…, Wow I feel underdressed." Rufioh said despite being in a rather fancy tuxedo. "We shall we go." Rufioh ask getting down on a knee offering out his arms which she climbed into as they flew off.

The first place they went to was a play, it was really gog awful. "Who Suggested this play?" Bethany whispered to Rufioh. "Well Kankri had said it was really enjoyable." Rufioh said looking a little disappointed. "Why take any information from him, he's a prude with a boring personality." She said. "I know lets be like the muppets and make commentary." Rufioh suggested causing Beth's face to brighten as the two whispered commentary back and forth trying not to burst into laughter at times.

They play actually ended up pretty good as the exited laughing. "Well I am never listening to Kankri's idea again." Rufioh said when Kankri had caught him saying that and was about to walk up and lecture him, before he got the chance Rufioh picked up Bethany and flew off. "That was close." Bethany giggled.

After that they had eaten dinner which was really good, they ended up going to red lobster to eat crab to spite the Vantas. "I was actually iffy on the crab but it was really good." Bethany said feeling full. "It was pretty good, but the night not over." Rufioh said trying to be suggested before his low self esteem got to him. "Unless you don't want to, or you think we shouldn't or if I'm no good, sorry did I offend you?" Rufioh babbled nervously. "Calm your nerves." Bethany said placing her warm hand of his shaky ones seeming to calm him down.

Rufioh picked her gliding across the sky one last time before heading home, though he purred pretty loudly as they flew seeming to show he was really content.

As they entered the house he leaned in for a kiss which Bethany happily returned, slowly Rufioh made his way to the couch placing her down crawling ontop of her kissing down her neck as his hand ran up her dress as he squeezed her bra covered chest before reaching around and unhooking the back of bra. Meanwhile she ran her hand up his shirt tracing over the well defined muscles before tracing over the grub scars causing his body to shudder and shake lightly as her other hand ran up his to his massaging the base of horn, all this pleasure was causing his bulge to slowly emerge from his nook. He continued biting and sucking on her neck though his pants were becoming tight.

Pulling away from her neck he pulled up pulling her dress over her head and her bra off to the side as he leaned down kissing down her neck before kissing down to her breast his mouth taking on peak into his mouth as the other played with her breasts as he purred against them his tongue twirling around the peak as Bethany let out a loud moan gripping his horns like handles. Using his other hand he unbutton his pants since they were suffocating his bulge as they fell to the ground. Soon he switched peaks giving the other the same treatment.

After sucking on supple breast he kissed down her belly before tracing his tongue around her belly button in the shape of a heart. before pulling down her underwear with his teeth sliding them off her feet before running his tongue up her wet slit, he repeated this action a few times before dipping his tongue into the crevice between her legs his tongue tracing its way around her walls before he pulled out licking up and sucking on clit "F-fuck please I can't t-take this anymore!" Bethany screamed loudly. Rufioh pulled away smirk as he pulled down his boxers and stripping of his shirt. As he positioned himself at her bottom entrance. "I-I think I will make you suffer a little more." He said in a dark lusty tone. As his bulge penetrated her ass and his finger hooked into her nook pumping in and out as he slowly moved his hips after a little bit of adjusting time.

He started out slow in both entrances as his thumb slowly moved around the small little nub.

"F-faster!" She cried, as Rufioh gave a small nod his fingers pumping faster as he altered between two and three as his hips pulled his bulge out almost all the way before slamming back into, her body began shaking from the extreme pleasure of the situation her knuckles starting to get white from him gripping the cushions so hard. "R-Rufioh! I-I'm going to-" She screamed "M-me t-too." Rufioh said right as they hit their peaks Rufioh spilling the contents of his bulge into her moaning The door slammed open Revealing a Drunk Signless. "Honey I'm… *Hic*... This may 6e the wr9ng h9use." Signless said. "I told you it wwas a left… Oh." Dualscar said equally as intrigued.

Rufioh's face turned completely brown from embarrassment as he quickly pulled out rushing the drunk duo out of his house. "Oh my gog." Rufioh said wanting to cry out of sheer embarrassment.

Bethany walked up to him rubbing his shoulder as the contents of the sex dripped down her leg. "Just remember to lock the door next time, but don't worry they are pretty drunk I doubt they will remember." She told him. "I hope so." Rufioh said. "If not Kankri and Cronus will probably get an earful and you'll be getting a even longer lecture." She teased.

Rufioh blushed getting up twirling her around. "This is why I am so flushed for you Tinker Bell, You're so perfect you're going to be voice of reason forever babe." Rufioh said. "I am flushed for you to." She said.

They rest of the night was spent snuggling into the bed as Rufioh purred happily as the soft sound had caused Bethany to fall asleep in his arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Cronus x Bethany

[Rides]

"I should'vve knowwn wwe wwere at the wwrong house wwhen I heard the moaning but Signless needless to say wwe wwere surprised." Dualscar told Cronus as Cronus rolled his eyes. "Dad, I really don't givwe a damn about some girl you vwalked in on havwing sex." Cronus said since he figured Dualscar probably made up the whole thing. "Did I mention the best part?" Dualscar told him. "Vwhat?" Cronus said getting tired of his story. "The best part wwas she wwas your Girlfriend." Dualscar said a shit eaten grin on his face. "Vwait! VWhat?! hovw's house vwere you in?" Cronus asked. "Summoners." Dualscar said.

Even knowing it was three part relationship it still made Cronus jealous to the pit of his stomach, maybe it was partially because he never made her Scream like the way Dualscar explained. Though it wasn't his fault, Rufioh had way more experience while before Bethany the only thing he ever had was his hand. Though he had watched enough to porn to have a good enough guess, he decided he would try some new things.

Cronus looked at his phone picking it up dialing her phone number. "Hey Bethy-Boop." Cronus said. "Hey Cro, what's up?" She asked while putting him on speaker while cleaning her house. "Vwell, I vwas thinking coming by and seeing the most beautiful Vwoluptuous girl in the vworld." Cronus told her making her give a small laugh. "Okay but I had plans but I will cancel them, you're way more important." She told him giving small kissy sound. Cronus did the same though in the background she could hear Dualscar making fun of the kissy sounds. "I vwill be dovwn in a bit okay." Cronus told her "Okay love you." She said before hanging up.

Cronus had Vibrations from a motorcycle could turn someone on pretty easily he pondered if that was true. He had recently gotten a new Motorcycle deciding he would take her for a ride around the town. Showing up at her door hair slicked back with a leather jacket.

Bethany opened the where she was greated by Eskimo kisses by Cronus. "Hey babe, I vwant to take you on a ride around the tovwn so…" He trailed off handing her his leather jacket and a spare helment. "O-Okay." She told him putting them on. "But what about you?" She asked. "Don't worry Kitten I got this." Cronis said pulling out a sweater of Kankri's making her slightly question, He probably just forgot to return or it something.

He got on the front as she got on the back wrapping her arm around his waist. The feeling made him feel warm and fuzzy letting him begin to purr. "Are you ready?" Cronus asked. "Yes." She said giving his waist a stronger squeeze. Cronus started up the motorcycle and began driving, taking her around the town as the night lights lit up the city in all sorts of Fabulous colors making her stare in awe.

After driving around for about an hour and a half they arrived back at her house. Cronus helped her in from her jelly legs. When they got to the house right as she opened the door, she jumped into Cronus wrapping her arms and legs around him pulling him into a heated kiss.

Cronus moaned his hands groping her squishy ass as one pulled away slapping it hard. Making her press her body up further into him. Cronus brought her inside to their bedroom forgetting to close the door since both of them were so caught up in the moment as he placed her down on the bed love in his eyes with a mixture of Love.

She quickly sat up pulling his shirt of his head revealing his toned chest. He had done the same to her pulling her shirt over her head as well revealing her plump body that he loved so much as he leaned down running a tongue up from her belly button to her bra covered breasts.

She shuddered under the cold wet tongue pressing against her body. "N-Ngh." She moaned her hand reaching up grabbing his horns as his body went slightly stiff before weakening a little at the feeling before pulling her hand away. "Sorry Kitten but tonight is about you." Cronus told her. "O-Okay." She told him. Cronus unbuttoned her pants slowly sliding them down her legs before pulling them off tossing them to the side. Before using his thumb pulling her underwear to the side inserting a finger slowly pumping it. "A-ah." Beth said gripping the sheets. Cronus continued this action altering between 1 and 3 finger stretching her walls as he did so.

His pants began tightening too much he hand to pull away and unbutton them tossing them aside as well leaving him in nothing but boxers as his Bulge coming out as he rubbed it with his free hand as he used his other hand to pull down her panties as he ran his tongue up her slit before going down further circling it around her second entrance she shuddered gripping the sheets tighter biting her lip to the point a little blood started to trickle he dipped his tongue as she gave a loud gasp.

Meanwhile Areana was walking past her house when she noticed the door wide open sticking worry into her heart for her morail as she walked in looking from room to room when she heard a scream coming from her bedroom she rushed to the door opening it gasping when she saw what she saw. "Oh my gosh, I am so sorry." She said quickly slamming the door her face turning Cerulean out of embarrassment as she rushed into her house.

"I should really start locking the door, or better yet even shutting them." Bethany said as Cronus pulled away out of embarrassment himself. "D-do you vwant to continue?" Cronus asked looking away. "Of course, but I think I would like your bulge to occupy my nook, it hasn't been getting enough attention lately." She purred as he nodded getting up positioning himself at her entrance as he slowly entered into her nook letting out a loud moan as he did so. It really did feel amazing.

Slowly he began moving his hip slapping her ass as he slowly picked up pace.

"Harder, Faster." She cried he nodded putting her legs on his shoulder to give him easier access as he slammed into as full force he could feel his peak fast approaching making him stop occasionally. "S-sorry Bethy-Boop." Cronus said. She understood his reasoning though slowly the duo built up to their peak slamming into her a few final times before going over the edge unable to stop himself as he spilled his genetic material into her filling her to the brim and past it as he practically exploded out the sides, the feeling of the rushing fluids had sent her over the edge as well, the two emptying over eachother her legs dropping as he leaned into kiss.

Eventually he pulled out panting as she was panting. "T-that was amazing." She panted. He nodded trying to catch his breath as well. "I love you Bethy-Boop." Cronus said. "I love you too." She said as she rolled over snuggling into his chest as he wrapped his arms around pulling a clean sheet over the two of them as sleep took over the duo. The moon showing the faint outline of the two lovers.


	6. Chapter 6

Porrim x Bethany x Cronus

After Porrim and Areana had broken up they seemed to still be on good terms enjoying each others company but recently another person had become the victim or rather target of Porrim's lust and affections. Someone by the name of Bethany who also happened to be Areana best friend.

"Porrim I seemed to have noticed the past few times when we have been in Bethany's company you have been staring at her." Areana said when they were out at tea. "I suppose, I may have developed a little bit of a flush crush on the darling." Porrim said putting her finger to her lips a devious smirk on her face as her kinks had played out in her mind.

She looked at Areana before saying their goodbyes heading their separate ways. While walking home she noticed Cronus who seemed to be hassling poor Bethany. "I would offer you a cigarette but as I see it you're already smokin'." Cronus told her getting an awkward laugh in return. "Vwell hovw about this one, If I had to choose betwvwen breathing and lovwing you, I vwould choose my last breath to say I lowve you." Cronus told her.

Porrim quickly made her way up to the duo. "Please stop harassing her Cronus." Porrim told him. "I'm not harassing her I am vwooing her." Cronus said. "Please no wants your half baked attempts at getting laid." Porrim said. "At least my tvwat isn't as loose as saggy dress you fucking vwear." Cronus said. Porrim hissed at him. "At least I am actually wanted." Porrim said.

During their insults Bethany slipped away not wanting to deal with the drama of the potential kismesis. She made her way humming happily when she saw a bouquet of roses from Rufioh on her front porch. Picking it up she smelt them they smelled fresh and lovely. She brought them inside placing them on her counter before beginning on a fanfiction she had promised Meulin awhile ago. Though soon after writing it sleep had over come her and she passed out.

A few hours later she woke up to the sound of her phone vibrating. Picking it up she saw a message from Porrim.

'So+rry abo+ut earlier dear, I kno+w Cro+nus can be rather crude at times.' Porrim wrote her. 'It's okay,' She wrote back. 'If yo+u wo+uld like I wo+uld lo+ve to see yo+u to+rro+w." Porrim wrote her only to be written back. "I'd like that." She wrote her before falling back asleep.

The next day Porrim had arrived in her beautiful Lolita like outfit instead of her usual dress. Bethany on the other hand was just wearing a skirt along with a nice blouse." Porrim offered her hand which Bethany happily took.

Porrim had taken her to the park where they joined Rose and Kanaya for a picnic. Though when they were cleaning up Cronus walked up to them. "So I see your choosing this slut ovwer me?" Cronus asked. "Not my fault I know how to treat a woman Cronus." Porrim told him pulling Bethany into her Breasts causing her to blush.

"Tsk, yeah right." Cronsu growled. "Are you two in some kind of Kismises?" Kanaya asked the two of them. "I would never want anything to do with Cronus." Porrim growl. "I vwouldn't either." Cronus growled. Bethany pulled away from Cronus's breasts. "Please you two stop fighting this is really silly we're all friends here.

"Vwell if you vwere to havwe red feelings for someone vwho vwould it be?" Cronus asked her folding his arms. "I-er what?" Bethany asked rubbing her arms as some clouds rolled in from overhead. "I actually…" She was about to the tell them about her MAtespritship with Rufioh before it started pooring down rain Cronus quickly put his leather jacket onto her before they parted ways Porrim rushing her to a sheltered Gazebo in the park.

The two sat there cuddled into each other. "Listen Porrim, What I want to say was…" She was about to continue before Porrim pulled her into a kiss. It started out simple enough until Porrim ran her tongue along Bethany's lips who slightly parted her lips allowing the trolls access to explore her mouth as she moaned gripping onto Porrims waist nervously.

Porrim pulled away. "I'm sorry, I am aware of your red-rom with Rufioh but, I find you perfect. I know you do not bare red feelings for me or Cronus. But maybe with your help I can hate Cronus a little less or you can at least calm me down." Porrim asked. Despite despising a relationship of any kind with pig troll. She wanted any kind of chance she could scrounge to be with Bethany.

"I would like that." Bethany told her leaning up kissing her cheek. Porrim pulled her phone asking Cronus for an Auspistice with Bethany. He quickly agreed before she asked him to come to small cabin her mother had out in the woods, since this weekend she was watching Karkat.

"Come on let's go." Porrim said. "But it's still rainy." Bethany explained. "Nothing sexier than my childs shirt sticking to her body exposing her luscious figure Porrim purred into her ear. Bethany let out a small moan at the sensation. "Yes Por-." She was interrupted yet again, now she would see with Kankri had gotten it from. "Call me mommy." Porrim purred. "O-Okay mommy." Bethany said. "Cronus will be Daddy okay." Porrim told her Bethany gave a small nod as the duo ran to the small cabin in the woods near the park.

They entered the cabin as Porrim pushed her to a wall. "My dear, your so wet let mommy take care of this okay." Porrim said. "Y-yes mother." She said as Porrim ran a hand up Bethanys shirt before slipping it over her head. exposing her slightly plump body. "Mommy's so pleased her child is so healthy," Porrim said leaning in biting her ear. Bethany moaned feeling the space between her legs getting slightly wet.

There was a knock on the door which Porrim opened to see Cronus. "Get in here daddy we need to get our child out of her clothes before she gets a cold." Porrim said Cronus nodded grabbing Bethany by the waist slowly slidding her skirt down. "Daddy thinks you shouldn't be wearing see through lace panties." Cronus told her before slipping the off.

"Ah you're so bad honey." She told him with a smirk. "You need punishment." Porrim purred as she grabbed her mom's Silk scarf tying up Bethany to a table leg. "Oh Mom, I've been a bad girl please punish me." Bethany cried. All this dirty Talk had turned Porrim on greatly, She never got to play on her fetish. Porrim slid down her tights and panties. Slowly pushing her bulge into Bethany's nook.

"Ah my babies so tight." Porrim said before purring as she rocked hips into Bethany. The sight had made Cronus's bulge emerged and he quickly pushed Porrim out of the way pulling his pants down before penetrating Bethany. "Tell daddy how bad you are." Cronus said though he only got a few pumps before being pushed by Porrim. "Dad doesn't get to punished you." Porrim growled when her hair was gripped by Cronus and he rammed into her. "Then I will punish Mommy." Cronus growled with Cronus ramming into Porrim while she was fucking Bethany the extra force had made Bethany fall over her edge rather quickly her walls tightening around Porrim's bulge. Porrim moaned going over her edge with Cronus at the same time.

They pulled out all panting as Porrim un-tied Bethany pulling her into a hug. "I am sorry dear." Porrim said. "Its okay I love my mommy and daddy." She purred. Porrim and Cronus both gave a glare to each other before looking at Bethany smiling.

The trio had cleaned up the mess


	7. Chapter 7

Bethany had plans with Aranea today but every time they had plans Aranea would cancel, she was going to school to be a librarian and had made a new group friends, of course they were Morails but she had been a bit neglectful so here Bethany sat at the park alone. A frown forming on her face as she looked at the sun setting as she sat on this bench. She gave a small sigh when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"H-Hey?" A winged man said looking at her with a small nervous smile. She turned around she looked at him. "Hello there, Um Rufioh was it?" She asked. He looked a bit taken back for a moment. "H-How did y-you know my name?" Rufioh asked. "Oh Aranea has brought you up on occasion before, you look to young to be the Summoner and you have wings so you're not Tavros." Bethany had brought up.

"Oh I see, oh hey is this seat taken can I sit here?" Rufioh asked her. "Oh nope this seats open" Bethany told her. "Great?" Rufioh said jumping over the bench. "Man today's been kind of depressing." Rufioh told her. "Same here, but why for you?" Bethany asked him looking over at him. "Well I found both my Ex's Horuss and Damara got together but thats not the worst part, they've kind of been ganging up on me. Not saying I don't actually deserve it though." Rufioh said rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "So why for you?" Rufioh asked her. "Well I feel like me and Morail are drifting apart." Bethany explained to him. "She ditched me again today." Bethany said.

"No way a beautiful doll like you getting ditched?" He asked with a small gasp. "W-what?" Bethany asked him blushing bright red. "W-well yeah I mean you're smoking hot." Rufioh said now a little nervous. "Your pretty cute yourself?" Bethany told him. "R-really?" Rufioh asked. "Hehe yeah," With that Rufioh grabbed her chin trying to tilt it up a little bit leaning in for a kiss, When Bethany realized what was going on she leaned in for the kiss herself before she heard a  
voice her eyes jetting open turning to the voice who she notice was Tavros.

"Uh…, Not being a cock block or anything…, but Dad wants you home…," Tavros told Rufioh. "Oh shit, hey Bethany, why don't you come with me? Better then spending the night alone." Rufioh said. "Y-yeah right." Bethany said feeling herself stuttering. Rufioh stood up picking up Bethany bridle style. "H-Hey I might be to heavy." She Bethany buried her face into his chest blushing even deeper before they arrived at Rufiohs hive. He placed her down carefully before the two of them walked inside.

Summoner looked at the two before a huge smirk appeared on his face. "Hehe, You got a new matesprit Rufioh?" Summoner asked. "N-No! Thats not it shes just visiting." Rufioh said. "Uh…, Well if you pail be safe…, use a pail." Tavros said before the Summoner high fived him making Rufioh turn all sort of brown. "C-come." Rufioh said pulling her to his room so Summoner and Tavros didn't embarrass him anymore. "I am so embarrassed and so sorry about them." Rufioh apologize when they got to his block. "It's okay, hehe you must pail alot." She joked. "Well I could but I really haven't most people I date are pretty scary." Rufioh confessed. "I really didn't want my Bulge ripped off or something." Rufioh joked. The two of them laughed. "So have you ever been curious about pailing a human or what do you call it?" Bethany asked him. He looked away. "I can't say the thought had never passed my mind." He said. "Then lets try." She told him before leaning in and kissing him.

Rufioh was more than welcoming to the kiss, running his tongue along her lips causing her to let out a small moan. She parted her lips allowing him entrances as their tongue battled for dominance. She then pulled away kissing down his neck as he let out a small gasp shuddering into the feeling let out a little bit of a breathy moan making bethany smirk. "I supposed you neck is a little sensitive." Bethany purred to him. "H-Hey not fair I am supposed to be the one pleasing you." Rufioh said before pinning her down practically ripping off her shirt. She gasped when the cold air hit her skin as he kissed down her body quickly tossing her bra off to the side. He was a little confused about her having nipples but decided to lean in and run his tongue over the peak. She let out a loud gasp.

Rufioh deciding he like the sound took the peak into his mouth and he sucked on the peak as his hand played with the other on as she gave small pants which Rufioh absolutely adored he occasionally switched peaks. When he decided she had, had enough he trailed his kisses down to her skirt pulling it down with his mouth as she let out a small gasp.

Rubbing her through the fabric of her panties she gave more breathy pant before long he pulled them to the side inserting a finger pumping in and out of her but yet he wanted her now he could hardly wait.

Soon she had enough teasing she sat up pushing him away. "H-hey wait!" Rufioh said before she had him pinned down pulling his clothes off in a rather rapid manner. Leaving him stark naked when she observed his body. He was rather toned his bulge was long and orangish brown, it seem to be squirming. Luckily she know enough about troll ananotomy to be able to do this.

Slowly lowering her lower half down his bulge had found its way into her tight nook. Rufioh bit his lips as she lowered herself causing his whole bulge to be into her nook. She slowly rocked her hips up and down but Rufioh had decided this wasn't fast enough he grabbed her hips slamming his upward the force had caused Bethany to lean forward and grab onto Rufiohs horns which turned him on even more as they rocked their hips together Bethany felt her peak coming on as did Rufioh, His hips gave a little bit more of a swing as she gripped onto his horns tighter. "Scream my name." Rufioh Demanded. "W-what?" She asked. "Scream my name" Rufioh said again. When suddenly his bulge had his a nerve that sent her over the edge. "Rufioh~!" She scream as she hit her peak, he walls tightening around his bulge along with her screaming his name had sent Rufioh over the edge. His fluids he spilled into her the warm feeling causing her to shuddered as the material ran down both their legs.

Shakily she stood up the rest of the fluid slowly pouring down as she panted. "Hey Tinker Bell?" Rufioh asked resting his head on his hand. "Hm?" She asked knowing there was no one else there he would have been talking to so he must have been referring to her. "I'm flushed for you and I hope its not too soon to asked but would you like to be matesprits?" Rufioh asked her. "She gave a small yawn. "I'd like that." She said looking around to find her panties which had been ripped off at some point. Rufioh picked up his clothes hiding her panties in them. "What are you looking for." Rufioh ask putting the clothes in a laundry basket. "My panties." She said before yawning again. "Shoot, we'll just buy you a new pair tomorrow okay but for now its time to sleep." Rufioh told her. "Y-yeah you're right." She told him. He walked up wrapping his arms around her pulling her onto the bed snuggling into her.

"Just curious what does your genetic material taste like?" She asked. Rufioh ran a finger up her nook and holding it to her mouth as she gave a small like with a smile. "Mmm you taste like chocolate. Sweet taste for a sweet boy." She said. "Only sweet for a girl like you." Rufioh told her as she blushed snuggling into him the two of them both soon passing out.


	8. Chapter 8

It had been awhile since her and Rufioh had broken up. They broke up because their differences were to great. Or so Rufioh had said. It had been a year since they had broken up and she had begun a matespritship with Cronus. He had been the ideal lover but her thoughts often wandered over to Rufioh and how he had been.

While she was falling asleep she heard her phone go off. She looked curiously around and saw the buzzing of call, since her phone was a vibrator. The phone number was one she did not recognize, slowly reaching over she had picked up the phone.

Hello? She had asked when a chocked sob had come from the other end of the phone. Bethany? The voice spoke. Rufioh? She said in a whisper. Y-yes. He said. Why are you calling? She asked. Is everything alright? She asked him with a worried voice. S-sorry. He apologized. I'm not okay, I miss y-you. Rufioh cried tears evident through sobs. I miss you too. She said feeling herself starting to get a little shaky. I'm so sorry Tinker Bell, I'm sorry left, I'm sorry we broke up, I think of you every day and how much I miss you. Rufioh said. Please understand Rufioh... She trailed her body shaking a little more. Y-you left, you d-didn't even give me a real reason you just got up and left. She said a few tears starting to pour. I'm with Cronus now, She told him biting her lip to hold in a sob. She had wished Cronus was Rufioh from time to time, knowing she never got over him.

I've heard, but I wanted you to know that..., I really do love you..., and the reason I left was because I was afraid, I've never been in love. Rufioh said. I-I have to go. she said told him before hanging up. Grabbing her pillow sobbing into it.

Cronus had walked into the room giving her a worried look quickly walking up and embracing her into his arms as she cried onto his chest. Vwhats the matter Bethy-Boo? Cronus asked her running his fingers through her hair. R-Rufioh... He called me, He said he still loves me. She cried. And...? Cronus asked fearing the response he would get knowing all to well she still had feelings for him. Don't say it though, I knovw. Cronus told her. I'm sorry. She told him crying into his chest. Cronus just comforted her unsure of what to say.

Over the next few days she started talking to Rufioh more and more through texts and calls. Though with the Dancestors, being such a close nit group of people, Rumors spread fast and it quickly got back to Cronus making him angry where he went to confront Rufioh.

Buddy, I knovw hovw you are, you broke her completely and I'm not going to let you stand her and do it again. Cronus said when he approached Rufioh who was with Horuss. Woah, what are you talking about? Rufioh asked Cronus, who grabbed his shoulders slightly pushing him away. I knovw you'vwe been talking to my kitten, and I vwill not let you harm her again. Cronus said pinning Rufioh to a wall which he easily threw Cronus off him. Look, its not like that okay, I'm in love with her, I understand you have her, but I still love her, and I always have, but for the time being I understand. Rufioh said. I um..., Cronus was at a loss of words. I see... If you really wvwant then I havwe a Solution. Cronus said Rufioh perked up eager to hear his solution. What would that be? Rufioh asked.

Vwe can share her... So I can make sure you don't break her heart. Cronus said. That actually seems really good, Rufioh said.

The two had made a plan to bring her to the park and surprise her. Cronus had heard of a costume party going on and had bought angel costume, Bethany had dressed regularly not feeling the need to dress up though she did get a blindfold as Cronus led her to the party. Can I take it off now? She asked him. No Not yet. He told her making her sigh when she entered the door of the party she felt two pair of lips on her cheek. Pulling the blindfold off she looked to see Rufioh dressed up as a Devil smiling at her along with Cronus as an angel.

W-what? She asked. We decided, to share you as a matesprit so you wouldn't have to choose, I will be the evil to his good, and he will be the good to my evil. Rufioh told her. Only if you don't mind Kitten? Cronus said only to be met by a teary eyes Bethany who pulled them both into a hug. I love this so much! She cried as the two hugged her back both happy they could make her so content.


	9. Chapter 9

Today was the carnival the school was throwing as a fundraiser to help save funds to donate to cancer treatment centers in the nation. Porrim had suggested that Bethany and her run a kissing booth. Much to Kankri's dislike going along something of line of him calling them easy in an underhanded manner as per usual.

"That kid is so annoying, Mother Rosa really spoiled him." Porrim said while they were setting up the booth. "Probably but you do to." She said making the sign. "I suppose you're right." Porrim said with a small chuckle. "Maybe its just because he's more childish than Mituna, someones got to make sure his words don't him another black eye." Porrim joked making Bethany give a small laugh as she finished the sign setting it up.

"Are you sure you want to do this? Cronus might get jealous or something." Porrim said. "I don't think he'll mind to much its for charity. He can't complain, it will just be a little peck on the lips." Bethany said as their booth was finished taking a seat. Waiting for the carnival to start.

Bethany decided Porrim would kiss the Females and Bethany could kiss the males. Cronus walked up with smirk. "Hey babe, I came to givwe you a kiss for luck." Cronus told her leaning in when she put her hand up pointing to the sign. "1 dollar? You're going to make me pay to kiss you?" Cronus asked. "It's for charity." Bethany said. Cronus sighed putting a dollar in the jar leaning in to kiss his matesprit who happily kissed back. "Vwell good luck, I'm headed back to the dunk tank." Cronus said walking off.

The day started off kind of slow. Mostly because Mituna was the ticket keeper and got confused and jumbled in the tickets causing Sollux to temporarily take his place. "Ugh! I fucked up so bad! dfnoijgdtigntjknbtgfi!" Mituna said starting to freak out causing Latula to slightly pat him. "Hey Mituna, Why don't I buy us both a kiss?" Latula said causing Mituna to calm down a bit. "O-Okay." Mituna told her as the two walked to the booth. "A kiss for me and a my radical babe here." Latula said Mituna leaned kissing Bethany making a little buzzing sound as he did so while Latula leaned in kissing Porrim.

Leaving the booth together Mituna was buzzing happily as they went to go and get Cotton Candy. Kurloz soon walked up putting 3 dollar in the jar pointing to both cheeks and his lips with a faint blush. Bethany smiled kissing him lightly on both cheeks so not to smear his juggalo make up then on his lips his piercing brushing her lips lightly. When he pulled away he put another dollar in the jar before kissing her forehead before walking off leaving her bright red. Porrim smiled with small chuckle. Porrims business had been pretty steady since quite a few of the girls from the all girls catholic school had come to the fair, specifically to get a chance to kiss Porrim.

Rufioh was on his break talking to Horuss. "So I was thinking I really want to get a kiss from Bethany, I've had a crush on her forever now, but heh, I kind of missed my chance since she's dating Cronus." Rufioh said talking to Horuss. "I may have a small crush on her too, Meulin talks about how great she is and I may have developed a few of the feelings of the red kind for." Horuss said blushing. "Well she does have a free pass from Cronus even if I have to pay, come one lets get a kiss." Rufiohs said as he drug a bashful Horuss there with him. "Hello I would um like to buy a kiss, Maybe on the cheek or… I don't know." Horuss said covering his face with his hands. "Are you sure, I can kiss you lips?" Bethany said. "Are you sure?" Horuss said slightly peeking from behind a hand. "I am positive." She said leaning placing a small kiss on his lips. He blushed deeply before putting a dollar in the jar. "Thank you." He said walking off waiting for Rufioh. "Well hey Doll, mind if I get a chance to kiss your sweet lips and call you my waifu for a moment." Rufioh asked her. "Sure." She said as Rufioh leaned in kissing her. When he pulled away he gave a nervous chuckle. "I think I felt my heart go Doki Doki." Rufioh said before walking away to see Horuss.

The last people to visit Bethany and Porrim were Meulin and Aranea. "I hope mew don't mind but we'd both like a kiss on the cheek along with a getting to kiss you both on the cheek." Meulin said which was given a small chuckle by Porrim when the put the money in the jar they were both respectively given kisses before thanking the two and heading on their way.

By the end of the day her and Porrim had made quite a substantial fund. "I'm really proud of us." Porrim said. "Yeah." Bethany said in a dreamy state. "Honey, I hate to be the barrier of bad news to you but you better clear your mind trouble is coming in two directions, and neither looks happy, Porrim said refering to Cronus who was soaking from head to toe and Kankri who seemed to have a black eye and some bruises. "You go take care of your trouble, I will protect your eardrums." Porrim said as Bethany quickly got up meeting Cronus. "That wvwas horrible, but you look like you had fun lovwe." Cronus said. "Yeah, but I think I owe you one, come one lets get you home and get those clothes off." Bethany said. "Are yours coming off too?" Cronus asked. "Of course…, I owe you." Was all she said with a small wink at Cronus who blushed a thousand shades of red quickly walking home with her.

Lets just him giving her a kissing freebie was definitely not in vain.


	10. Chapter 10

It was a normal day like any other Porrim, Bethany's matesprit had walked her to school. Though they dated in secret since being gay still wasn't the most praised upon thing, especially in school. Porrim had known Bethany got bullied alot in when she was younger and decided it was best if they dated in secret.

Recently Bethanie had been getting notes from her secret admirer's. They always say, you get the most attention when you are taken. That goes for everyone. She decided she would ask Porrim to help her decipher who the notes were from. Porrim was friends with most the people in the school and also used to date one of the schools smartest girls who taught her how to forge alot of things. So Porrim would be the best choice.

She had been saving these sweet little letters up until she finally had enough to show Porrim.

"I noticed you've been saving up the little notes you've been getting from your admirer." Porrim said. "Admirer's." She correct her making Porrim quirk a brow. "Well anyways any reason why?" Porrim asked. "I just wanted your input on these." Was all she said as they entered her house. "I suppose I can help you." Porrim said.

Laying the notes on the table they began examining them.

The first one was kind of comical being from Dave.

"I saw some other kids putting these in your locker so I'm doing this Ironically. Yo." Which was followed by a dick on the side reading "PS. Dick Ouji." She burst into a fit of laughter making porrim grab it reading giving a small snicker.

Porrim would read the letters first before handing them to Bethany.  
"This is Sollux but it was an accident." She said. Bethany read the two notes of Sollux's.

"Your chin looks like a butt." It read followed by a little drawn photo of Eridan with a butt face. Followed by a note reading. "Wrong locker."

"Okay now for a serious on this is from Dirk." Porrim said.  
"You are so Sugoi, I think you should be my Queen Weeaboo and warn me about the stairs." Dirk wrote making Bethany face palm herself.

The next one was from Mituna. "Can you ready this?" Porrim asked handing it to Bethany only to have her shake her head. "Okay it reads. Nice Ass, Nice Face, Penis." Porrim read. "Ah yes very Romantic." Bethany joked.

"This is from Cronus." Porrim said. Bethany took it looking over it. "You're someone I would lovwe to listen to rock n roll wvith wvhile wve go swvinging all night. But Seriously lovwe me doll I am not a bad guy." "Desperate as ever." Bethany said with a sigh.

"This is from Jake." Porrim said. "Oh hello, I wanted to say you are a fine ol' chap and I'd love to take you out to fish n' chips sometimes." Jake wrote. "Actually thats probably the nicest one yet." Bethany hummed.

After pulling another out. "This is from Horuss." Porrim said. "Everyone say's you fall in love once but that's not true because every time I see you I fall in love all over again." Horuss wrote Bethany blushed deep red. "Oh my that was endearing in a creepy kind of way." Bethany said.

"Your eyes shine like the lake reflecting the moon and my heart been stitched like my mouth so many times, since it falls apart everytime I see you knowing I can't have you." Bethany read out loud. "Obviously Kurloz." Porrim said as Bethany nodded.

"Last but not least." Porrim said. "Rufioh."  
"Why are you not fighting evil by moonlight, so I can win your love by daylight. ahaha oh dear don't hate me, sorry." Bethany chuckled before cupping Porrims face pulling her into a kiss. "Regardless of all this you're the only one I want to be with for now and forever." She said.

"Even if they wanted you whats mine is mine." Porrim purred before playfully biting her neck. Before they began snuggling enjoying how loved and content Bethany felt at this moment.


	11. Chapter 11

The only time they could really meet was in her dreams, due to the fact Cronus could not leave his dream bubble. Normally Cronus spent his day daydreaming about when he would get to see Bethany again due to being dead he had no real reason to sleep, but sometimes would to make time skip, though today seemed off, like he was seeing double well maybe thats because he was. Something had glitched somewhere and there were alternate versions of the trolls. One of anyone was bad enough but now 3? Jegus help them.

Though he did end up hitting it off right away when he met his alternate versions. One was a teal blood who seemed a bit uppity and the other was a rust blood who was little rough around the edges and seemed to be a boy next door kind of guy.

"i can't vwait for you guys to meet my matesprit, she is the most precious kitten of the litter." Cronus told them. "She can't be all that great, first of all shes alive you have no idea what she would be doing while you're stuck waiting in the dream bubbles, second shes a human. Theres nothing good about humans." The teal blooded Cronus told him rolling his eyes. "Well personally I think they are kind of cute " the rust blooded on said rubbing his neck shyly. "Vwell you'll think shes amazing when you meet her," Cronus told them.

The trio sat around discussing their taste in music and art and other various things, each was different but in a way they were all the same it was a odd thing but regardless he really enjoyed their company. When he looked at the time he felt himself give a large smile knowing Bethany would be here soon and right as the thought was coming up he looked up seeing her running towards him.

When she got there she was trying to catch her breath. "S-sorry." She apologized. "It's all good Bethy-boo." Cronus said, now Rust blooded Cronus was immediately flushed feeling the heat rise to his face. "Hello there, you look like you could use a fun night on the town." Rustblooded Cronus told her with a small wink. "Hey Cronus? Who are you friends… or rather um…, other Cronus's?" She asked him casually, well as casually as she could she had to admit they were well rather cute. "This is um, vwell, Cronus wvith a rust blood. and thats teal blooded Cronus but he's kind of a jerk." Cronus said. "Tsk whatevwer." Teal blooded Cronus said rolling his eyes.

When suddenly a trio of Kankri were about to come walking up. "Ugh not again, you guys run!" Cronus said rushing them off. "Well come on I know a great place we can go." Rust blooded Cronus said as he grabbed Bethanys hand running off. Where the came to this large tree and Cronus began climbing up offering aa hand to help Bethany climb as well which she gladly took the trio were soon almost as the top just in a little clearing. "Wow its really beautiful up here." She said looking at the moon shimmering over the landscape. "Vwell kind of but not as beautiful as a girl such as yourself." Rust blooded Cronus told her. Making her blush. "But look I am kind of taken." She told him. "Yeah by me." Rust blooded Cronus told her. She shrugged knowing it was kind of true. "Vwell can I at least ask for one thing?" Rust Cronus asked her. "That would be?" She asked. "A kiss, eventually I vwill be going back to my own time line, and vwe vwont evwer meet again." Rust blooded Cronus told her. "I er… I suppose." She said right as she was about to lean in and kiss him Teal blooded Cronus interupted. "That's highly inappropriate and you need to head back to your own time line." Teal blooded Cronus said. "He's right." Rust blooded Cronus said with a small sigh. He started climbing down as he helped Bethany do the same.

"So I guess this is good bye." He said with sorrow in his voice. "But not with out this." She told him pulling him into a kiss. He blushed deep brown as he happily kissed back smiling as she pulled away. "T-thank you." He said kissing her cheek before running off to meet the other people of his timeline.

"Well I should walk you back to Cronus." Teal blooded one said. "I suppose so, I'm sure you have to get to your time line peeps too." She said when all she got was a small nod in return. After a little bit of walking she realized they were headed no where near where Cronus was obviously still getting lectured by Kankri. "Hey were are we going?" She asked him.

"Vwell since the other two obvwiously find you so attractive I'm curious on wvhat I am missing." Teal blooded Cronus told her as they were walking headed towards a upscale pastry shop. When the two entered he told her to pick out whatever she wanted. He himself picked out a tasty looking scoan. She ended up picking out a cheese cake.

"I'm sorry you don't find me attractive, I think you're cute. But maybe that just because you look like the guy I love." She told him with a small chuckle, "Sure don't act like him though. You act kind of like his friend Kankri." She said before taking a bite of her food. "Don't compare me to someone as desprate as that." Teal blooded Cronus told her. She rolled her eyes a bit wondering what he meant before he explained the Kankri of his universe was always trying to get a date but failed and was kind of pathetic, where she then explained their Kankri. By the end of the night the two were laughing and smiling.

"Okay maybe I admit you're a little cute." Teal blooded Cronus said. "Cute enough to kiss?" She asked smiling making a kissy face. Where he leaned in giving her a small kiss. "Yes cute enough to kiss." Teal blooded Cronus said. "Though to be fair it is getting late and I havwe to go back to my own universe or dream bubbles, but I hope someday to meet a girl as amazing as you, or maybe meet you again even if its in another life." He said. "I hope we do meet again." She said kissing his cheek before they parted ways.

When she got back to Cronus she saw he was sitting alone on a bench waiting for her. "So did you have fun?" Cronus asked. "Yup, but I did learn something." She said. "Hm, vwhats that?" Cronus asked. "I'd fall for you in any universe and any lifetime but I am most thankful we met in this one." She said. "I am too." He said standing up kissing her forhead. "But let's get us home I think you ovwe me a cuddle night for taking a hit for you." Cronus said. "Any time and life time." She said as they walked home hand in hand.


	12. Chapter 12

Today was a normal day, well for the most part. Tavros had suggested spending a day with Bethany and Sollux he wanted to learn to play Pokemon which Bethany told him she would teach him, Sollux was merely coming over to Bethany's house to fix her computer because Karkat sent her a virus as practice coding but he was really terrible at it since he did not have an anti-virus for his said Virus.

"So Uh…, Pokemon is like Fiduspawn?" Tavros asked as Bethany was setting up the layout and getting some decks together. The Tv was on the news in the background just to add some noise to the situation.

All that could be heard from Sollux was a faint clicking of keys on the keyboard as he typed furiously.

When on the news there was an announcement of a storm warning coming. "Uh…, Whats a storm?" Tavros asked her. "It um… I suppose it varies, a lot of rain, sometimes thunder and lightning high winds." Bethany said. "That thound'th terrible." Sollux said still typing away.

"It's really not so bad." Bethany said listening slightly to the news.

"Winds up to 40 mph with flashes of lightening and rolling thunder with downpours expected." The news said. "Hm… Well you guys may be stuck spending the night." Bethany told them. "I don't mind when I'm with a thexii chick like yourthelf." Sollux said. "S-shut Sollux and just fix my computer okay." She said with a small growl deciding to go grab some blanket in case the power did decide to go out then at least she wouldn't be cold.

"So Uh…, how do I do this?" Tavros said while Bethany sat on the other side of the table explaining to him the game mechanics before she was interrupted by Sollux. "You are thuch a nerd, it'th cute." Sollux said continuing almost getting the problem fixed.

Outside the window rain could be heard picking up speed as pounded against the glass when suddenly there was a roar of thunder. Making both Tavros and Sollux jump. "Holy thit what the ever loving fuck wath that?" Sollux said shaking slightly. "Its just thunder no big deal." She said. "No that thounded like a really big really angry Luthuth." Sollux said a bit shaken. "It no big deal Sollux." She told him rolling her eyes. When suddenly there was a light outside following by all the lights in the house shutting down. "Oh gog, it's coming for us! We are going to die!" Tavros yelled starting to tear up. "No, no its just a power outage." She said trying to talk sense into the older trolls.

Realizing all his work had been in vain with the power outage he rushed up cuddling into Bethany's side. "I-I w-will protect you if that L-Lusis come'th for you." Sollux said trying to be brave but not being very successful. "And I will protect you as well." She told him rubbing him gently in a soothing manner meanwhile Tavros walk up as she wrapped her arm around him. She began softly singing a few lullabies she learned when she was a small child which seemed to calm them down greatly as Tavros was leaning on her shoulder purring and Sollux was on her lap purring loudly. "You guys are really adorable." She whispered thinking the duo was asleep. "And you are the most beautiful queen bee to exithitht." Sollux told her. She blushed deeply not realizing Sollux was still awake. "S-sollux." She gasped blushing deep red. "I know you don't like me but can I at least get a kiss." Sollux asked. "I erm yes." She told him as he leaned in capturing her lips making a small buzzing sound. Tavros woke up with a jump at the thunder his horn breaking the kiss apart. "Oh uh…, sorry." Tavros said realizing he broke a moment.

"Its okay." She said leaning in kissing his cheek as well making his ears wiggle slightly as purred blushing. "I…,Uh…, I don't like human storms but it uh.., was worth with to be able to be uh…, next to you." Tavros told her his face completely dark. "Yeth I agree, I would deal with an angry luthuth any day to be next to you." Sollux agree. "I am happy to be with you two as well now lets grab these blanket and go cuddle in the back room." She said. "Thound'th like a plan." Sollux said standing up. "Uh.., sounds nice." Tavros agreed.

The rest of the night the cuddled completely forgetting of the storm outside happy to be in each others company.


	13. Chapter 13

There recently had been some kind of glitch with the timelines which had caused the three time lines to temporarily become infused. Some of the trolls had seemed to bond with their other selves others not so much.

Rufioh had gotten off to a rocky start with the other Rufiohs one being a violet blood which was more like a Romeo of his time line, much like regular Rufioh except he actually had confidence the other seemed to be more stoic and acted alot like Rufioh in younger years when he was a Weeaboo.

"H-hey I really can't wait for you guys t-to meet my Matesprit of the past sweep bethany." Rufioh said to the two. "I'm sure Bethany-Chan is a pleasure if you like her so much." The Maroon Blood Rufioh said. "Surely she must be to choose someone has handsome as well me." Violet blooded Rufioh joked around making the original give a small but nervous chuckle rubbing the back of his neck.

"Come on just a date, just one." Fuchsia blooded Mituna Begged Bethany as she was walking on her way to to see Rufioh. "Ugh No please leave me alone." She growled. "But I am literally the coolest Troll in my time line. He said his Psiioniics surrounding her stopping her a mid track. The Maroon blooded Rufioh spotted the Mituna of his counter parts time line harrassing her, he walked up drawing his sword. "Let her go Mituna." Rufioh said in a monotone manner sword drawn. "Fine, Fine. I don't want to get chopped to peithes or anything thinthe you're nuts and all." He said his psiioniics letting her go as he stormed off.

"I am sorry." Rufioh told her still monotone dusting her off nonchalantly. Bethany felt herself blushing feeling much like an anime princess at this handsome Rufioh. He picked her up bridle style flying her to the other his expression never changing as he carefully placed her down. "Hey, look at this beautiful wonder who I just happened upon." Violet blooded Rufioh said tilting her face up to look at his. Making her flush even darker feeling as if this was a dream.

Rufioh saw his Ex Damara coming knowing she would have a feild day kicking three Rufiohs asses along with kicking his currently girlfriends ass. "You guys run off and take Bethany to safety I will protect her." Rufioh said. Violet blooded was about to asked why when he saw the mad troll storming towards him. With outh even a word Maroon Rufioh picked her up bridle style flying off. He took her to a small cafe where they served coffee with foam designs. It was weird how she had never seen this before but when they walked in she understood why since a dave of another timeline was running it. Maroon Rufioh ordered two coffee's writing down direction on a piece of paper which dave nodded.

When they were delivered their coffee one had a chibi Bethany leaning in the other with a chibi maroon blooded Rufioh. Bethany blushed deep red. "You're more beautiful then girl, I definitely think Waifu Material." Rufioh told her with a small blush spreading across his face. "Hehe your Husbando material yourself. She said lifting the coffee up taking a sip as some foam got on the side of her mouth as Rufioh leaned in licking it off her cheek. "You had a little…" He looked away taking a sip of his own. Walking around she kissed his lips real quickly. "You had a little yourself." She said. When there was a tap on his shoulder from a Cerulean blooded Porrim. "Hun, its time our time line is ready." She said in a motherly tone. "R-right." He nodded. "Maybe another time, or time line we'll meet." Maroon Rufioh said leaning in kissing her cheek before walking off with Porrim.

Finishing her coffee she walked off when she was met by Violet blooded Rufioh. "There you are I've been looking everywhere for you." He told her. "What why?" She asked. "Just come with me." He told her. She decided to follow him when they ended up at waterfall. She was looking over the edge when she felt herself get pushed she prepared herself for impact closing her eyes when she felt arms around her waist and the feeling of herself soaring looking down she could see the foam of the falls hitting the water below which was breathtaking. "Amazing right?" Violet blooded rufioh asked her. "Y-yes the most beautiful scene I've witnessed." She said. He took her down as fast as he could almost matching the speed of the water before almost hitting the bottom he flew up. She loved the feeling over everything right now. After that he flew her to a grassy area at the bottom where he placed her down taking a seat next to her. "Everything is so gorgeous in front of me." Rufioh told her looking at her.

"Yeah it is beautiful." She said. "No I mean you." He told her. "W-what?" She asked blushing furiously. With that he grabbed her pulling her into kiss which she kissed back finding his confidence slightly a turn… well a major turn on. When he was given a tap on the shoulder. By the fuscia blooded Mituna. "Hey Idiot we have to go, thay good bye to major hottie with a naughty Body." Mituna said. Rufioh pulled away. "Well I guess we part ways here." He told her. "Maybe another time." Rufioh added. "Maybe another time line." She said waving him off and Mituna made some lued gestures towards her only to be smacked upside the head by Rufioh making him turn away.

She walked away seeing Rufioh beat up and bleeding rushing towards him feeling guilty. "I am so sorry." She said pulling him close. "Heh, I'm fine but tell me how are you?" Rufioh asked. "I am fine but lets you home I'll tell you more about it when you don't look like something Meulin coughed up. Rufioh nodded practically limping home with her. He may not of been perfect but he was perfect for her in everyway she need to him to be.


	14. Chapter 14

Violet Rufioh: Romeo with confidence  
Rust Cronus: Boy next door, rough around the edge

Bethany had been missing the time she spent with the two boys from another timeline in all honesty, oh how she had wanted to see their faces again, but alas she was afraid it would probably never happen again.

Today she had been walking down the street headed to the cafe to pick up some coffee for her and Aranea. When suddenly a rose popped up in her face which had taken her aback a little causing her to take a few steps only to crash into someone.

"Hey watch where the fuck y...Woah babe, just the baby girl I was looking for." Rust Cronus said a smirk. She felt her heart flutter with a slight excitement. "C-cronus?" She asked him blushing deep red. "Yes its me." Cronus said when there was a small huff from behind her. "I can't believe you didn't even thank me for the roses, they made me think of you." Violet Rufioh said. "S-sorry." She said feeling slightly guilty. "It's okay, I'm just messing with you." Rufioh said tilting her head up towards his leaving a slight peck on her lips.

"W-what are you two doing here?" She asked curious. "Well we had missed you so much you see, we searched and searched until we could find a way to meet you again, but unfortunately we were only able to find a small gap of time." Violet Rufioh explained. "But we had to see you again." Violet Rufioh told her. She felt her face heat up. "How much time exactly?" She questioned them. "24 hours." Violet Rufioh explained. "Then can I request one thing?" She asked him. "That would be?" Rust Cronus asked quirking an eyebrow. "Pail me." She told him. They both gasped a bit. "Are you sure?" Rust blooded cronus said his cheeks flushed brown. "Yes I know a place too." She said. "Then lets go." Violet Rufioh said feeling himself already getting slightly aroused. She nodded grabbing both there hands and leading them into an old abandoned tree fort.

Once they reached the fort. Cronus leaned in kissing her sweetly at first grabbing her ass and pulling her close grinding against her slightly making her let out a small moan where he quickly inserted his tongue, where she let out another moan as their tongues twisted around each other fighting for dominance until eventually Cronus dominated hers let his tongue explore the crevices of her mouth. Violet Rufioh grabbed her hips and began grinding against her leaning down biting her neck softly before dragging his teeth down her back. She could feel herself getting a little bit wet from the experience. Violet Rufioh grabbed the bottom of her shirt pulling it over her exposing her voluptuous figure. "Your body is like nobody's I've ever met I love running my fingers down your curves." Violet Rufioh whispered into her ear licking up the rim on her ear making her shiver. Where he reached up unfastening her bra tossing it to the side exposing her perky breasts, where Cronus began kissing down her neck down to her bare breasts kissing each ones tip before taking one into his mouth suckling on the tip while he did this Rufioh reach around unbuttoning her pants pulling them down her legs to the floor. Exposed her lacey panties were his hand reach up rubbing her through the fabric.

She could feel herself getting slightly shaky from all the pleasure, her knees getting weak. Violet Rufioh smirked slightly pulling her panties aside insert a finger his other reaching down unbuttoning his pants exposing his long dripping Violet bulge twisting and turning looking for the warm of a nook, His hand reach up seeing how brown Cronus's pants were getting unbuttoning his pants as wells exposing another dripping bulge.

As his fingers continued to pump her and her eyes began to glaze over from the pleasure she was finding it harder to stand. "Stand up Rufioh we're going to both penetrate her." Cronus ordered Cronus picking her up her legs wrapping around his waist naturally her back pressed against Rufioh for support when suddenly she felt each of their bulges at her entrances twirling around practically waiting for permission. "Fuck me." She demanded. With that they nodded both ramming into her at once making her let out a loud scream of pleasure, They began to rock their hips Cronus had rough uneven movements while Rufioh tended to have longer more sensual thrusts as he kissed down the back of her neck to her shoulder blades.

While Cronus kept his hands on her plump ass to keep her from falling Rufioh reached up groping her nice breasts. running his thumb across her perky nipples before pinching them playfully but not to the point of hurting. She could feel the herself getting close from the overwhelming amount her walls starting to tighten as a heat started building her core her breaths before more uneven. Cronus could feel his peak coming as well as his thrusts got more sporadic his tip pressing as deep as it could into her while the slowly tightening wall around Rufiohs bulge where slowly making him feel closer to the edge. "B-bethany." Cronus said purring loudly which she had noticed until now how loudly they were both purring. Suddenly her body went rigid as she reach her climax her walls constraining their bulge causing both trolls to go over the edge, Cronus thrusting his head back as his genetic material spilling into her carven into her womb, while Rufioh buried his face into Bethanys neck as his seed spilled inside her ass

When it was over the three parted all a panting sweaty mess. Rust Cronus picked her up carrying her to a part of the fort that was wet with Genetic Material cuddling into her Violet Rufioh joined them soon after both the trolls purring loudly.

"We have to leave soon." Rust Cronus said his voice being laced with Disappointment. "I promise though…" Rufioh trailed off. "Every chance we get where our time lines intertwine we'll be seeing you again." HE told her. "I'd really like that." She said with a small smile. Despite the fact they had to leave she couldn't be more content. Knowing this would not be the last time their paths crossed.


	15. Chapter 15

Recently Bethany had found herself in the middle of a hate relationship between two of her troll friends. One being Cronus and the other being Porrim. They were always at each others throats and if if they pailed that generally meant a trip the to hospital which is why Bethany had become the mediator between the duo.

Porrim was spending time with Bethany who had become his Flush crush. "Darling, you've been losing weight a bit lately I'm worried about you, So I made you cake." Porrim had told him Porrim personality took that of a stay at home dad. Where Cronus was the same old desperate troll he was. "I-I'm fine I've just been a little a stressed out lately." Bethany confessed to him. "You can tell your father anything you know." Porrim told her resting his head on his hand. "I'm always here to listen to your problems darling." He added on. "Its okay, don't worry about it." Bethany said. "Alright I understand but just know I'm always here for you." Porrim told her pulling her into his chest kissing his forehead.

Meanwhile Cronus walked into the door, giving a glare to Porrim. "How's Daddy's little girl?" Cronus asked Bethany with a smirk. "I'm doing fine." She told him. Cronus walked by barely acknowledging Porrim before cupping Bethany's breasts. "My little girl is developing so well." Cronus hummed before Porrim hissed slapping his hand away from her breasts. "That is no way to treat her." Porrim said pulling her into his chest. "I think it's best if you leave my house now." Porrim growled to him. "Fine but she's my little girl too you know." Cronus said before slamming the door and storming out as Porrim adjusted Bethany's clothes with a Sigh.

To be honest the feeling of Cronus's breath lingering on Bethany's ears had turned her on a little bit. Though that was nothing she would willingly to admit to.

Over the next few weeks she had been getting affections from the duo, though they hated each other they both spoiled her, Porrim doing things like cooking her meals and designing her wearable clothes telling her how beautiful and precious she was. While Cronus on the other hand would take her out to movies, spoiling her with things you could buy much like a sugar daddy.

She seemed confused by the affections the two males were giving her but gladly accepted them though today she knew they had a date well the two of them had a black rom date. Though it was scheduled for a later time there was no way she could've known they would meet earlier then the timed plan.

"I know you've been trying to lure her into a red quadrant with you, you sick bastard." Porrim growled. "Oh and like the same can't be said for you." Cronus growled grabbing him by his collar. "Get fucking greasy hands off my fabric." Porrim growled slapping his hand away. Thats when he pulled his hand back before using the back of his hand to backhand Porrim across his face. Where he used his finely filed nails to stab him in the side drawing blood. Spades where in there eyes when Cronus pulled Porrim into a rough kiss biting his lips drawing blood the dribbled down the side of his mouth. "F-fuck you bastard, I won't let you destroy my Bethany the way you Destroy me." Porrim growled his nails running up Cronus's chest leaving welts but not drawing blood. This passion of hate had caused both of them to be rather aroused their bulges starting to unsheath. Pulling his shirt over his head before pulling Porrim's over his he leaned down biting his neck. "Just because you're slicker than me about doesn't make you any better you're end goal is just as sick as mine." Cronus growled into Porrim's skin. "I suppose you're right." Porrim said his hands wandering down unbuttoning both their pants letting their bulges shift out tangling together.

Bethany had finally finished her study session with Aranea headed to Porrim's house, Taking her key she unlocked the door seeing the two trolls almost completely fucking. "I-I'll come back later." She said a blushing mess about to walk out of the house. "No daughter come back help your fathers." Porrim purred.

The soothing sound of Porrim's voice is what lured her back maybe she was just as lust faded as the two of them.

When she made it back to the them the two black rommed trolls smirked both's eyes being glazed over with lust. Porrim was who started it pulling her into a kiss his body starting to glow as his tongue ran over her lips as she slightly opened her mouth granting him entrance, Meanwhile Cronus reach around unfastening her pants pulling them down with her underwear. Getting down on his knees he ran his tongue up her slit causing her body to shiver in delight due to the close proximity Porrim's Tentabulge reached for her insides craving warmth but due to not be long enough it instead started rubbing its blunted tip across her clit causing her to moan, she could feel her juices starting to run down her leg from the excitement Cronus who was one licking began inserting a finger pumping it cautiously before adding a second finger pumping with a bit more enthusiasm. Bethany finally pulled away from Porrim. "D-daddy please fuck me, I-I've been so bad." She cried. Porrim smirked. "Ah you're so polite I think daddy can oblige." Porrim said picking her up her pants falling off her legs. When picking her up Cronus pulled out his fingers standing up his bulge dripping purple. Holding her up Porrim inserted himself into the tight crevice Bethany slightly winces in pain but it was standable. "W-what about you Daddy Cronus, I want to feel you in me too." She begged. "Of course my darling." Cronus said his well lubed bulge sliding into her other crevice. A tear slid down her face from the pain which both trolls understood but they gave her a moment to adjust before she screamed out.

"Please fuck me!" Which the two males happily obliged to beginning to rock their hips into her their slick bulges rammed into her Porrim's seemed to his her womb with each thrust. She felt her nipples become more erect as she got close to her peak as when Porrim's bulge withered in her it would continuously press against her erogenous Zone causing the walls of both her entrances to occasionally contract. He eyes were glazed over with pleasure before gripping hard onto Porrim's shoulder are she reached her peak. Her walls tightening on both their shafts causing both the males to reach their peaks as they came spilling genetic material into her filling her past full.

Coming down from their lust faded high. The Trio was panting hard before regained control of himself as he began checking Bethany over frantically making sure she had not been harmed. "I-I'm fine dad." She said. "I'm so thankful. I am sorry its just we've both been so flushed for you lately we couldnt control ourselves." Porrim confessed. "Its okay I feel the same." Bethany reassured him before kissing them both on the cheek. Feeling a wave of relief the trio felt the weariness and drowsiness hit them. Cronus was the first to pass out before being joined in the cuddle pile by Porrim and Bethany, who in all honesty couldn't wait to see where things would go from here.


End file.
